The present invention relates to wireless control of animals in which a receiver and control circuit are located in a nose-clip. Animals wearing the invention are constrained to remain within an area defined by a transmitted lobe of radiation. The improvement includes a technique to maintain a full state of charge to a battery in which extended life permits operation over a longer period of time than previously.